My Jaded Saviour
by Silver Bezoar
Summary: Michael Potter is the BWL. Harry is saved from the orphanage by a reformed death eater.
1. Of Voldemorts fall and of the House Aure

Disclaimer: Harry potter is property of JK Rowling not me. Consider yourselves disclaimed

**Of Voldemorts fall and of the House Aurelius**

Silas Aurelius was not normally a superstitious man. Being a wizard who has seen the world through the eyes of a death eater tends to disabuse one of the notions of a benevolent higher power. And yet it was very superstitious reasons indeed that lead this 22 year old, former Ravenclaw to be sitting in the waiting room of the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage in the town of Guilford, Surrey.

Silas was from an influential pureblood family, the youngest of 3 children and the first non Slytherin in 8 generations. He dutifully entered the service of the dark lord upon his gaining his mastery in rune translation as per his parents' wishes.

However Silas always was more of a scholar than a fighter, and quickly grew to loathe the barbarity and sadism that came to encompass his life. The revels and raids that his compatriots chose to partake in with relish, nauseated him; and the dark mark which many wore with a sick pride, weighed down his arm like a shackle. He was trapped in this vile existence with no means of escape save death.

It was this fate that Silas was frightfully contemplating on the night of all hallows eve; Standing as lookout under an invisibility cloak for the dark lord as he attacked the potter house and the twin infant boys who resided there.

--

'_I can't handle this anymore, I need to get out. Merlin, god, anyone listening really. I'll do anything... I most solemnly vow that I'll find some way to atone for all the things I've seen and done... I'll repent, I'll...'_

A loud crash interrupted his thought as he quickly turned around to see the bright green flash of light that came from the second floor window.

His attention waivered when a searing pain erupted from his mark, he bit his tongue to keep from screaming out in agony. Finally the pain abated as the mark seemed to fade away almost completely.

Silas was torn on what he should do; abandoning his post for any reason would likely result in his execution; yet this could be the answer to his prayers.

He was saved the worry of deciding as twin cracks of apparition signalled the arrival of a hysterical looking James and Lilly Potter. He remembered the pair from his Hogwarts days as they were a year behind him, and involved in most of notable event during his tenure there.

The two gryffindors rushed through the front door, which was now bellowing smoke from an inside fire.

Silas sought cover behind a tree and began muttering every concealment and anti-detection charm he could think of. He desperately wanted to just leave, but he couldn't without finding out what just happened.

He found it curious that the Potters were not home this night when their children were supposed to be.

'_Surely they weren't left by themselves' _he thought _'perhaps a babysitter... but was it a coincidence the dark lord attacked tonight'_

He was drawn from his musings by the two Potters running back out of the house each carrying a small child. The children looked near identical save for their hair and eye colour. One child had an auburn red tuft of hair on his head and hazel eyes; the other had jet black hair and emerald eyes.

The other noticeable difference between the two children was the rather recent looking injuries on their faces. The red haired child had a circular burn mark slightly larger than a knut under his left eye. The black haired child had a gash on his forehead which his mother was pressing into with a piece of torn cloth to try to stem the bleeding.

--

A loud sound from overhead indicated another person arriving; this was confirmed by the sight of a flying muggle contraption coming in for a landing. The driver dismounted quickly and ran over to the small group on the front lawn were he began speaking to the potters in a frantic tone.

Silas was too far away to make out what they were saying but the driver of the machine, which he could now tell, was Sirius Black was clearly agitated; even more so then the Potters, which Silas thought quite odd.

Another crack of apparition revealed two more easily recognisable people moving to join the others. Indeed perhaps the two most recognisable faces for any Hogwarts alumni were that of the gamekeeper RubeusHagrid and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The two new arrivals quickly entered into the conversation that still could not be heard from Silas's current position. However he was in no hurry to get any closer; in fact at that moment he feared to breathe lest he be spotted by the headmaster.

He was aware that the flimsy charms he erected would not offer much in the way of protection from one as powerful as Dumbledore. And while Silas knew he himself was a wizard of no small power, on par with most inner circle death eaters; against one such as the headmaster he was completely outclassed.

Silas was watching very closely however, and managed to see something that caught the breath in his throat. James Potter revealed from his robes an ivory coloured wand which he passed to Dumbledore somewhat hurriedly, the wizened man looked at it with something akin to disbelief before breaking out into a large grin.

Silas had seen that wand before; hell it had haunted his nightmares along with its wielder, Lord Voldemorts wand...

--

The dark lord would never leave without his wand. Would its presence in Dumbledore's hand indicate that he had fallen this night?

A strange giddy sensation welled up within him, what if the dark lord was gone and he was finally free. His prayers had been answered; he was no longer bound to such a wretched fate.

As the euphoria settled within him he realised what that meant; his prayers were answered, literally. The logical portion of his mind argued that the timing was mere coincidence, hundreds of wizards have likely prayed for the dark lord's defeat at one point or another.

But still a promise is a promise, and a solemn vow is unbreakable in the eyes of any proper pureblood. There was no way around it; he would need to find some act of atonement.

He turned his attention back to trying to interpret the conversation taking place. It seems that the headmaster is trying to convince the Potters to do something without much success; if the frantic sobs and shaking head of Lily Potter were any indication, or the ashen face of James potter and the angry shouting of Sirius Black.

The argument continued for another ten minutes until a very reluctant Lily potter placed her child into the enormous hand of the gamekeeper. She then rushed into the outstretched arm of her husband; who was still holding their other child in the other arm. And with a loud CRACK the three disapperated.

The conversation between the three remaining adults continued as they walked towards the flying muggle device. The giant man mounted it; placing the child in a special carriage in front of him to keep him secure. With a kick the device came to life and started its ascent into the air. With a wave goodbye the two remaining on the ground disapperated.

Silas decided that the first step in his atonement would be to ensure the health and safety of the two little boys who were likely the cause of his freedom. Since one was with his parents that only left the other to make sure.

With that in mind he un-shrunk and mounted the broom he kept in his pocket and set out to follow Hagrid and the boy.

--

He followed them through the night until they started to descend into a suburban muggle area. Silas looked around to find his bearings. Every house looked nearly exactly alike, from the roof to the lawn. The uniformity disturbed Silas slightly; who could live in such a place?

Hagrid's 'muggle broom' as Silas had come to refer to it as, touched down in front of one of the identical houses. The only differentiating aspect being the old man with the long beard and colourful robes standing on the lawn, waving his wand in intricate patterns towards the house.

Silas did not touch down but rather flew into the canopy of a nearby tree to avoid detection.

The amount of magic pouring out of the old man was tangible; Silas could taste it in the air, wild and ancient power. He could feel it passing through him, judging him and his intent; similar to the ancient ward system that guards Aurelius manner. When Dumbledore had finished he turned to the large man carrying the basket with the sleeping boy and offered a tired smile; he seemed to be on the brink of complete exhaustion.

He took the basket and placed it on the step in front of the house. He then placed a piece of parchment next to the boy and waived his wand over him a few times. He then straightened himself, and turned towards the giant. Then with a small nod to the man he dissaperated without a sound; his companion mounting his muggle broom and leaving as well.

--

From his perch in the tree Silas sat stunned; they had just left him here, on the front step of some muggle house. No one to make sure he was received, no one to make sure he was safe with these people; he was just left alone.

He had never cared for Dumbledore personally during his school days; mostly due to his family's low opinion of the man. But to think that the headmaster of a school would just leave a small child like that, left a bitter taste in his mouth.

'_Well' _he thought _'If no one else is here to watch him, then I will.' _

So Silas sat on his broom and watched.

He watched the dawn break over the drab muggle village.

He watched as a tall horse faced woman opened the door.

He watched that same woman started screaming hysterically.

He watched as a squat wide man with a walrus moustache waddled to the door.

He watched that same man turn a colour approaching maroon.

He watched as the man started shouting, his moustache quivering with rage.

He watched as the man slammed the door shut.

He watched for fifteen minutes until the door opened again and the wide man, now dressed, picked up the basket containing the small boy; holding it away from his body as if it were contagious.

He watched as the man walked over to his muggle car and opened up the rear compartment, throwing the basket inside.

He watched from the air as the man drove away; driving until he reached the town of Guilford and found the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage

He watched as the wide man passed the boy, basket and all, to a very flustered looking nun

He watched as the wide man drove away; but not before his car was cursed with a permanent and inescapable stench that would cling to its occupants, courtesy of the very irate wizard that had to follow him.

And that was how Silas found himself to be sitting in the waiting room of the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage.

--

He gazed out the window which overlooked the outside play area and inspected the children who came to live here. The first thing he noticed was that all the children projected a sense of melancholy. Their clothes were tatters; they were dirty and too thin in his opinion. Few were smiling and those who were had the more menacing smile synonymous with the bullies. All in all this seemed like a horrid place for any child, wizard or muggle, to live.

The door to the waiting room was thrust opened and the flustered nun, who Silas learned was name Sister Augustine, briskly entered and approached where he was sitting. She led Silas to her office where the boy, named harry apparently, was waiting.

The good sister had been immensely helpful in sorting out all the paperwork for a speedy adoption. A liberal helping of confundus charms and she more than willing to fudge some of the names and dates.

"Mr Aurelius, I have all the paperwork here. Just sign these forms and you will become the lad's legal guardian".

Silas signed his name with the flourish most purebloods are drilled in at an early age. The documents in question were backdated six months and had the child's name listed as Justin Silvanus Aurelius; in the event someone came looking for them. Silas chose the name partly because the name Justin was fairly common amongst the muggles; and also to continue the Aurelius family tradition of choosing latin names for their children.

"Thank you sister for all your help in this matter"

Silas stated rather formally; another ingrained habit. He picked up young Har... Justin slightly awkwardly. It was rather apparent that he had little experience with small children. At the same time he drew his wand and pointed it at the nun who was looking at him rather confusedly.

"I'm also terribly sorry that I must do this... _Obliviate._"

--

Upon leaving the orphanage Silas finally took a minute to stop and catch his breath. He had no real plan and had been winging it throughout the whole night; but that wasn't going to work for long.

'_What am I doing... don't know anything about raising a kid... Over my head... Going to Azkaban...'_

Thoughts raced through his head; his breathing became shallow as panic started to set in. A tugging on his ear broke him out of his thoughts.

It seems that little Justin had grown board and decided to play with his face to pass the time. The humour of the situation brought him out of his panicked thoughts; now was not the time to break down.

He looked at the tiny person in his arms and for the first time that night really examined him.

'_Cute kid'_

Was the first thought that came to mind. The nuns had cleaned him up properly from his encounter with the dark lord; and all that was left as evidence to that was a nasty looking scar above his right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. His vibrant green eyes drew your attention like tiny emeralds. There was no doubt about it; the kid would be a heartbreaker when he got older.

Silas found it odd that the kid hadn't cried once tonight. Was that how normal children acted? Was there something wrong with him? He needed to get a book on kids if he was going to do this.

Another thing he had to worry about was that the aurors were going to be looking for them. He didn't think that he was suspected of being a death eater. He had never gone on any of the big raids or revels like the others; he was more of a researcher/errand boy in the death eater organisation. Still it would be better if he disappeared for a while till things blew over.

He could probably get a job with Gringotts given his family connections. Since they're always looking for translators and curse breakers for their excavations he should have no trouble.

So with a few hastily placed glamours over himself and his charge, Silvanus Julianus Aurelius apperated onto the steps of Gringotts and into a new life; while the people of Wizarding Britain were celebrating their saviour Michael Potter, the boy who lived.

TBC

A/N

--

This is my first foray into the world of Harry Potter fiction, and I've gone for the tired and overused wrong boywholived plotline. Please be kind as I am rather inexperienced at writing fanfics. Any constructive critasism would be greatly appreciated.

And if you feel like flaming I would appreciate some creativity. It's not enough to say I suck, you have to put some feeling into it.


	2. FtJoSJA

Disclaimer: Harry potter is still the property of JK Rowling not me. Consider yourselves disclaimed

A/N

This will be the only time journal format is used for this story. I simply used it as it was the easiest way to skip forward 10 years.

Also, please note that I have changed the rating to T from K+ due to some mild language. In the future I may change it to M if I decide to put in pairings, but I'll be sure to note it in advance.

Please note that the canon dates used in the HP books have been moved forward 10 years for the story.

My updates may become a little irregular after this, as a new semester of Uni is starting this week.

That's all I have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

**From the Journal of Silvanus Julianus Aurelius**

November 2nd 1991

_We arrived in Peru this morning; got to hand it to the goblins, they get things done quickly. In my 24 hours on the job I've been assigned to an excavation in the Peruvian Amazon; then promoted to head translator immediately upon my arrival. The locals believe that the position is cursed; the last guy had a run in with a lethifold. I should brush up on my Patronus charm while I'm here._

_They've already set us up with a small yet furnished 2 bedroom house near the site. It has all the amenities I need including a small storage room that doubles as a library, and a reasonably sized shed out back that also serves as a potions lab. I also have a house elf to watch the kid while I'm on site; Tiffy or Spiffy I think her name is, or maybe it's Jiffy... I don't know I just call it elf._

_She seems to know what she's doing with him; when to change and feed him. I really didn't want to leave the kid to be raised by an elf, but until I get the hang of this child rearing thing I'll just have to make do._

_The kid seems to like her at least; they spent the day playing together. He still hasn't spoken yet, or made any other sound for that matter. The healers say he's fine and to give it time, frankly it's starting to creep me out a little._

_The Goblins also set us up a blood adoption ritual; more to help conceal him than anything else. The results were only some minor cosmetic changes to his facial structure; but the kid's still young, and the only recognisable traits of an Aurelius are long black hair and being taller than average._

_Another consequence of the ritual is that the kids name will appear under my own on the Aurelius family tapestry. I can just imagine the look on mothers face when she sees the name Justin Silvanus Aurelius appear under mine with no mention of a mother in sight; that alone should help me with my patronus. I guess I'm still a little bitter over the whole 'death eater' thing._

* * *

November 24th 1991

_I was interrupted at work today by my frantic house elf; it seems that a powerful magical force pushed her off the property and was keeping her from getting back in. She didn't have the kid with her so I immediately started to panic. Than combined with the elves' hysteric wailing drew a crowd from the curse breakers on site. I immediately apperated home and ran inside and up to his room._

_The kid was sitting in the middle of the room, playing with the stuffed wolf toy he'd become so attached to; unaware of all the excitement around him._

_I let out a relived breath as the panic drifted away; which began turning to annoyance and even anger towards that damn elf for making me worry so much. I turned around to yell at the wretched little thing, only to find that it wasn't there. I went to go give the elf a piece of my mind, taking the kid with me as I left; I wasn't quite ready to let him out of my sight just yet._

_I found the elf, half a dozen curse breakers and Biletooth, the goblin site overseer, standing outside a curtain of magical energy surrounding the house; trying in vain to get through._

_It seems that when I rushed of in such a hurry, some of my workmates decided to follow me to make sure everything was alright. That in turn led the overseer to follow, in order to find out why work was being delayed._

_We all began examining the phenomenon, and were surprised to say the least at the results._

_The barrier was in fact an extraordinarily complex and powerful blood based ward; constructed to prevent access to any magical being not connected by blood or keyed into it. More surprising was the fact that the ward was not anchored to the house itself, but was connected to the kid._

_After much speculation amongst the group, who were at least partially aware of the situation with the kid; it was determined that on the night Dumbledore left the kid at his horrid aunts house he placed one half of a very powerful protection on the boy, the other half was probably placed on his brother. Basically the magic would protect him and his blood relatives so long as they lived together; It would draw strength from the emotional connection his brother shared with his family, i.e., the Potters. Conversely Michael Potter's protection would be powered by the connection between me and the boy; considering the adoption ritual made us blood relatives. The magic activated when the boy started to consider this place his home. Once that was figured out I was able to key in the elf and the others, and that was that._

_Biletooth wants me to start bringing the kid to the site so he can exploit the protection to increase the security of the excavation. Tomb raiders have always been a problem; sneaking in and stealing priceless artefacts after the team has taken down the wards and traps guarding them. If the protection carries over, then the place would be virtually inaccessible without my knowledge._

_Despite the rather dubious intent of the request, I cannot think of a good reason to refuse. The kid should really have more human interaction then just me. Plus the elf would be there to keep him out from underfoot and make sure he didn't get into anything dangerous. It would also allow me to keep an eye on the kid during the day, make sure he stays out of trouble. I told Biletooth I'd consider it._

_I must admit that now I understand Dumbledore's reasoning on separating the kids, part of me even agrees with his decision. Wards powerful enough to stump a team of curse breakers, whose job _

_involves bypassing the most ancient and obscure ward sets ever created on a daily basis, is a fairly good motivation._

_That does not excuse leaving the child on the front step without ensuring his safety. Had I not intervened when I did that protection would have failed, and then where would they be._

_I find it quite ironic however that Dumbledore's very own protection will prevent him from locating us magically._

* * *

December 18th 1991

_The kid has been coming to work with me for five days now. And in that time he has managed to take the entire excavation team; which includes 6 curse-breakers, 3 translators, 2 ward crafters and 1 surly goblin; and wrapped them all around his little finger._

_Its surprising how one child can take tough, jungle hardened men, and turn them into cooing, gibbering idiots. I watched in morbid fascination as __Gaudencio, the 25 stone 6'6 intimidating curse-breaker, spent a good 20 minutes playing peek-a-boo with the kid._

_What was more disturbing was how the kid managed to ingratiate himself with Biletooth; who had initially seen the kid as nothing more than a potentially useful resource. Whilst playing, the kid had come across a tarantula the size of my hand; and like any young lad would do, he decided to stab it with a stick. After he had skewered the thing he toddled over to the spot where the goblin liked to lurk, and then presented it to him like one would a freshly picked flower. What passed over the goblins face was the closest thing to a smile that I have ever witnessed on the creature; and since then the two have been thick as thieves._

_Goblins are truly disturbing creatures._

* * *

December 26th 1991

_It all started during Christmas. The elf had gone all out on the Christmas decorations; all the fake snow and tinsel everywhere made me feel like I was living in a snow globe, but the kid seemed to enjoy it so I left it alone._

_Christmas morning was supposed to be a quiet affair; the kid's really too young to get into the whole Christmas mania that children are so fond of. I did get the elf to get him a rather modest assortment of presents, 20 or 30 or so. I also decided to give him the silver practice snitch I used to play with as a child. The plan was for us to open his presents, then he could play while I got some light reading done._

_Unfortunately plans rarely survive first contact with the enemy; and in this case the enemy was an over-excited house elf, who had taken it upon herself to invite the entire work crew over for Christmas. As I ambled into the living room to witness 11.5 men cramped around the Christmas tree; my first thought was that if that blasted elf wasn't on loan from Gringotts it would be getting clothes for Christmas, lead socks perhaps, followed by a dip in the Pacific._

_After I cast a few enlargement charms on the room, and gave the elf a good glaring at; I sat down in a conjured recliner and watched the kid make his way through the pile of presents, which seemed to have tripled in size since yesterday._

_He got a whole horde of new toys and games; a set of new blocks from __Gaudencio, and a little black akubra gaucho hat from Enrique, one of the translators. He also got a child size wooden spear from Biletooth, for 'hunting' he said; that was promptly confiscated by the elf, who chastised the "naughty goblins bringins' the nasty pointy sticks"._

_But It was clear that the snitch was his favourite present of the day. It was on its easiest setting, which meant it kept within 2 feet of the kid at all times, and it didn't go too fast. Still he was having trouble as he refused to let go of his stuffed wolf and use two hands to catch it._

_After 10 minutes of little success I got frustrated watching, and went down to show him how to do it right. That led to us having a one on one seekers match around the house as we both crawled after the snitch._

_The kid's laughter echoed through the house for hours as we played; and I was struck with the thought that this was the first sound that I ever heard from the kid. It left a good feeling in my chest, that I was the first one to get him to laugh. Maybe I should do this more often, just play with the kid._

_I can't remember the last time I just played for the fun of it. Childish games were not tolerated in the Aurelius House; 'A child is to be seen not heard', and 'spare the rod, spoil the child' were commonly heard growing up. Being the bookworm that I was meant that I was rarely punished. My brothers Petrus and Lennardus however were often on the wrong end of the nannies stinging hex._

* * *

March 3rd 1992

_The kid started talking around a week ago, and now I'm missing the days when he was the creepy mute kid._

_He's taken to following me everywhere offering up an endless commentary of nonsensical gibberish wherever we go. That amused my co-workers to no end as up until then I had made a name for myself as a no-nonsense professional; having a toddler tail your every move does not add to ones air of mystique, in fact quite the opposite._

_The worst part is that I can't even yell at the little brat for it. Every time I turn around to snarl at the little menace he just looks up at me and sticks his lower lip out in a little pout, then all the will to yell and scream drains out of me and I let the matter drop. This in turn elicits more snorts and snickers from my co-worker; which in turn pisses me off further._

_He's taken to calling me 'Da' also; I'm not quite sure how I feel about that. On the one hand it does give me a warm feeling inside when he calls me that; no one else even gets a name, except his wolf 'Mooey'. On the other hand I also feel a burning sense of guilt every time I hear it. It would be simpler if the Potters were monsters, who abandoned their child for fame and glory; so much easier to block out the screaming accusations in my mind that I stole this child. But I can still see in my nightmares Lily Potters hysterical sobs, as she handed her baby over for his own protection. _

_I need a stiff drink._

* * *

August 2nd 1994

_We celebrated the kids forth birthday today. Every year becomes a bigger spectacle as the guys as work try desperately to outdo each other. In the years we've been here, Justin has become the official team mascot of the group; always running around getting water and carrying tools back and forth._

_This year Enrique somehow managed to get three Abraxan mares transported over from the Lima magical zoo for the day. The whole day involved Justin flying over the camp, with me flying underneath him on my broom with my wand out just in case. I can't be sure, but I suspect Enrique had those beasts trained to shit on demand; because there were a few near misses._

_Biletooth has also been outdoing himself in the inappropriate gift department; this year it was a Quetzalcoatl hatchling. Unfortunately he has also gotten more cunning about getting the presents to him without me or the elf finding out. By the time we found it, the boy had already given it a name 'Nehebkau'._

_I tried to patiently explain to the four year old that perhaps a highly venomous bird/snake was not the best idea for a pet. Then he replied that, Nehebkau had assured him that he wouldn't bite unless provoked; he used the same slightly condescending tone that I used, as if he were the adult and I the four year old._

_When I got over the incredulity and small amount of pride I was feeling over his statement. I processed what he actually said; which eventually lead to the realisation that my son is a parcelmouths._

_I don't particularly prescribe to the common European parochialisms regarding parceltongue. The ancient Mayan community revered snake-speakers as shamans and tribal elders. In ancient Egypt, people born with the talent were often recruited as temple priests. Even the famous Greek healer Asclepius was thought to have the gift._

_My only concern is to how young Justin came to possess this talent. Parceltongue is a typically a hereditary talent. And while it has been known to occur spontaneously in parts of Asia and South America, where the fear of Parseltongue is not so prevalent; It is practically unheard of for a European born wizard, with no family history to have the gift._

_While it is my greatest hope that the talent was acquired from some distant relation of Lily Potter; I must accept that the talent was acquired during Justin's confrontation with Voldemort._

_I must research the matter further before I draw any undue conclusions._

* * *

February 12th 1995

_The kid doesn't speak English. _

_I knew this of course, but it never clicked to me just what that meant. Living in Peru for so long I just became accustomed to speaking the native tongue at all times. That meant that all interactions around the kid were in Spanish. The only other language he has come into contact with is from the others at the site that is mostly from Brazil and Bolivia; aside from the few words of goblin speak that Biletooth has been teaching him, that I don't want to know about._

_I noticed the situation this morning when some American muggle tourists stumbled from the jungle and into the settlement outside the excavation site. While the temple complex itself is warded against muggles, the settlement however isn't due to the extensive trading done with the local villages to ferry in supplies._

_The group was obviously lost and stumbled onto the location of the settlement by accident. They approached Justin, who was taking to ____Javier__ one of the curse-breakers, and must have looked to Justin to provide directions. It seems that while Justin can speak both Spanish and Portuguese like a native and knows more gobbledygook curse word then a goblin sailor, he can't speak a word of English to save his life._

_I have resolved to rectify the situation immediately. I have set aside one hour a day during which time I will instruct the child in the basics of the English language. I have also instructed the elf to only speak in English while at home. I am confident that by the end of the year the situation will be resolved._

* * *

May 1st 1996

_We began learning the basics of Reading, writing and numeracy today. I was concerned that he may be a bit young for such things, until I heard from the guys on site that he was already reading the Toltec hieroglyphs at the excavation with little trouble._

_I think I will also gradually introduce him to magical theory and potions while I'm at it. He already has a firm grasp of herbology out of necessity given our proximity to many dangerous plants in the jungle._

_If it seems too much for the boy to handle I'll slow down on the magical learning until he's older._

* * *

November 23rd 1996

_My fears about Justin's education were quite unfounded it seems. _

_The lad absorbs information like a sponge, in both magical and non-magical fields of study._

_He has already learned how to phonetically sound out words in both English and Spanish, and can read basic texts. Also he has learned basic additions and subtraction._

_In magical study, he has learned the differences in basic potion terms such as slice and dice. He can also identify most colour changes by sight. He has also learned the Norse runic alphabet using the flash cards that Gringotts gives its stupider employees._

_He has asked for a wand for Christmas, so he can learn to do practical wand magic, and not just theory. And while I am hesitant to give a wand to one so young; I can't deny that he has a potential beyond many I've seen, I don't think I can ignore that. _

_I think the best compromise would be to get him a training wand, similar to the one I used in my years before Hogwarts._

* * *

January 21st 1997

_It seems that I am too mean to the elf. _

_That was the conclusion that Justin came to this evening over dinner. Apparently I do nothing but belittle and criticise her. Also my refusal to refer to it by name; which is apparently Jax, not Sniffy as I previously assumed; is also unacceptable. My rebellious son then informed me that I was to change my ways, or else._

_Naturally I refused to allow such impudence to go unchecked. I sent him straight to bed without dessert to think about his behaviour. I do regret having to discipline the boy, but it is better to fix the problem now rather than waiting until the behaviour is ingrained._

_I'm sure the boy has learned his lesson._

* * *

January 22nd 1997

_The boy has failed to learn his lesson._

_At least that is the conclusion I have drawn upon waking up with a python in my bed, hissing in my ear. It slithered out the window as soon as I woke; leaving me to assume it was working under orders from my wayward son. _

_This type of behaviour will not be tolerated; and the only way I can make sure the boy understands that is to conjure a flock of seagulls to follow him around all day and squawk at him until the message seeps in._

_He'll thank me when he's older._

* * *

February 14th 1997

_It seems I accepted my son's apparent capitulation prematurely._

_In fact he had not given in to my wisdom, but in fact was preparing the most devious of responses to my disciplinary measure. I would seem that he held a grudge after the seagulls soiled his favourite hat beyond all recognition._

_Through methods unknown to me, though I suspect goblin collusion; my recalcitrant little protégé somehow managed to drug my co-workers with a rather watered down dose of amortentia._

_Thus I spent this valentine's day fighting off the unwanted advances of my all male team while my son and the goblin cackled at my misfortune. And let me tell you, trying to brew an antidote whilst simultaneously hexing off would be admirers, is not as simple as one might think._

_Of course you realise, this means war._

* * *

February 21th 1997

_I had the perfect punishment for my unruly child prepared. _

_It wasn't as easy to acquire as the punishment I had issued to the goblin for his perfidy; the specialised charm that turned any food within feet of him into Tofu, had him grovelling for forgiveness after a day._

_No, the potion master in Lima charged a pretty knut for the temporary de-aging potion I had ordered. _

_I realised that young Justin was much better behaved as a baby, so it only serves to reason that his behaviour would improve after spending a fortnight as a baby again. _

_Yes two weeks of bottle feeding and diaper changes will convince him that father really does know best._

* * *

April 1st 1997

_April fool's day, it seems such a fitting day to end what has been called, 'the greatest ever prank war between a grown man and a seven year old to ever be held'. But this is the day both sides signed the armistice that ended hostilities. _

_My son actually wrote up a ceasefire agreement, magically binding and everything. _

_The contract basically states that in return for eating all his vegetables and maintaining an EE grade or higher in all assigned work. I will in return call the elf by her first name; and I will cease throwing cloths at her when she irritates me, I also may have promised to buy him a broom. _

_I was considering buying him a muggle broom to sweep with, just to teach him a valuable lesson on contract loopholes mind you. But I'm just so proud of the little guy at the moment; I'll let it go this once. He was devious and cunning, yet for a good cause; he managed to outsmart his old man on more than one occasion; and he didn't get caught once. How can I not be proud of that?_

_Most of my family thought that since I was sorted into Ravenclaw I don't appreciate true Slytherin cunning. But that's because they didn't realise one important fact._

_Nobody ever suspects the Ravenclaw._

_We get looked over for our bookish ways and zeal to learn. And if someone who crossed us found themselves stuck to the ceiling of the charms classroom, then surely its coincidence and nothing more. And if a certain group of pranksters were falsely accused of the deed and then punished accordingly; well surely we can't be held accountable for that now, can we?_

_Young Justin learnt a valuable lesson here. Always prank with purpose._

* * *

October 10th 1997

_Our time in Peru draws to an end._

_The temple complex we were excavating has been thoroughly explored. All writings have been translated, and all treasures have been catalogued. _

_The higher ups in Gringotts were more than pleased with my teams work; nothing was stolen and nobody died on my watch, both things very good for business. _

_In recognition of my hard work me and the team have been reassigned to the expedition to find the lost Imperial Magical Archives somewhere in the Qinling mountains of China. _

_Justin seems excited to be going somewhere new; the furthest he's been from the site has been the occasional trip to Lima, out of fear of being recognised._

_Although to be honest, anyone recognising Justin as Harry Potter is quite unlikely. While he still has Lily's dazzling emerald green eyes and James strong jaw; he has acquired my families increased stature, standing at almost 5'0.Continuous working outside has given his body a healthy appearance for a child; and while he isn't muscular in any true sense of the word, it's quite obvious he will grow into a very fit young man once he passes through the worst of puberty. He also has my straight black hair, which he has grown out to his shoulders and tied into a pony tail. _

_We expect the expedition to last between 1 and 2 years, and during that time I would like Justin to pick up as much of the culture as possible. It will be a learning experience for both of us, as I was always weak at Chinese runic scripts. _

* * *

January 5th 2000

_We just arrived in Cairo from Chengdu and Justin has been unusually morose since we left China. He says it's nothing, but I suspect it was hard for him to leave the first friends he ever had that were his own age. Or perhaps more specifically it was hard to leave that pretty May Lin girl, who had taken to following him like a puppy. _

_It started out as many young romances oft do. She was getting picked on by the local bullies; he rode in with his full length, black dragon hide coat on and his snake wrapped around his neck; and scared the bullies away like a knight in shining armour. She was positively smitten; he was painfully oblivious. _

_On the day we left she worked up the courage to kiss him, before she ran away, leaving him standing in confusion and embarrassment; the latter of which rose exponentially when he turned around and realised that I had seen the whole thing._

_I think that the embarrassment was enough that I won't make fun of him, for a while at least. But still, he snagged his first kiss at 10; beat out his old man by 2 years._

* * *

January 16th 2000

_It has been decided by the management of Gringotts, that since I am a 'valuable field agent, with a terrific record and plenty of experience'; I would be perfect to oversee the 'final stage of the field training of a Gringotts employee'. Basically that's bullshit speak for 'you drew the short straw, now you have to babysit the probee'. _

_I suppose it could be worse the kids smart, and he's respectful without being a sycophantic ass kisser. His names Weasley, not that he needed to introduce himself as his family is somewhat infamous amongst the conservative pureblood circle. And the famous Weasley traits of pail freckled skin and bright red hair, stands out amongst a group of dark skinned Egyptians; although the fang shaped earring is a bit surprising._

_I predict that if he doesn't get himself eviscerated in the first week, he'll go far as a curse-breaker. _

* * *

February 10th 2000

_Justin met the new kid last week and since then has been talking non-stop about Weasley. Every sentence starts with "Did you know that Bill said..." or "The other day me and Bill..." or "Wait until I tell Bill about...". _

_It was like that until I pointed out that it sounded as if he had a man crush on Bill; He stopped talking about it after that._

_Speaking of Weasley; we were talking the other day when he mentioned that his youngest brother was about Justin's age, and all he can talk about is going to Hogwarts._

_He asked if Justin was excited as well, and the question caught me off guard._

_I hadn't even thought about it; I hadn't let myself think about it._

_Would Justin be going to Hogwarts?_

_It's not like I was worried about his education suffering, Justin was already finishing 2__nd__ year charms and transfiguration. He knew more about potions then most 5__th__ years. He was already making basic ward circles; sure they were basic perimeter detection wards, but still that is NEWT level runes work._

_But it would be best for him to have a constant environment, where he could make friends, and just be a kid. _

_Then there was the shit storm that was awaiting them when they got back. Justin has been aware of the situation for the last 3 years when he asked where his mum was. I told him the truth in its entirety, about his parents and his brother, and how he was left at the orphanage by his horse faced aunt; although I only skimmed over my life as a death eater. He also knew of my suspicion that it was in fact he, and not his brother who was the B.W.L._

_In the end the decision lies with Justin alone, and I will abide by whatever he chooses._

* * *

July 31st 2000

_Justin's Hogwarts letter arrived today..._

TBC


	3. Meanwhile Back in England

Disclaimer: Harry potter is still the property of JK Rowling not me. Consider yourselves disclaimed

A/N – in case it's unclear from the story, this chapter takes place two years from the events in chapter one. Enjoy...

* * *

**Meanwhile back in England...**

Albus Dumbledore was not having a pleasant day.

It started upon waking up this morning to find that one of the castle's cleaning elves had accidentally managed to bleach all his favourite multicoloured socks a bland white.

Then while reading the paper at breakfast he learned that Honeydukes were discontinuing production on his favourite brand of jalapeno cough drops.

Then to top it off, while seeing to the pile of paper work that had collected on his desk, he discovered an urgent missive from Arabella Figg regarding her newest charge, Harry Potter. Albus had decided to use the elderly squib to watch over young Harry whilst he was under the care of his maternal aunt.

Arabella had written that in the two weeks since she had moved into the neighbourhood, she had yet to see the Potter boy once. What's more, by the way the Dursleys were acting; it was as if the boy was not even living there.

This was of course quite impossible, as the blood ward protection he himself had implemented had activated over two years ago; and was growing stronger by the day.

Still, better safe than sorry; he decided to send his most trusted man, Severus Snape, to assess the defences on the house. He should not be able to enter the premises; the wards would see that any magical person who knew the location of the house could not enter without permission of a blood relation.

As if summoned, Severus Snape entered the office; his black cloak billowing behind him as he moved.

Albus looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the man; his eyes twinkling at the dour and, in his opinion rather melodramatic, image his potion master had crafted for himself over the years.

"Severus my boy, please have a seat."

Albus stated, gesturing to the overstuffed chair and holding out a dish full of bright red sweets.

"Might I interest you in a 'Scolding Soother' before they're taken off the market?"

Snape eyed the proffered bowl with disdain; his lip curling into its customary sneer as he settled into the chair.

"Really headmaster must we go through this asinine ritual every time I enter your office. I have important potions that I could be brewing."

"I'm terribly sorry Severus; you are of course quite right"

The contrite tone was belied by the persistent twinkle in the old man's eyes.

"Now how did your evaluation of the wards on Privet Drive go?"

"It didn't"

The response delivered in the potion master's customary curtness.

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean it didn't?"

The barest hint of confusion laced the man's otherwise jovial tone.

"I mean it didn't. There was no evaluation performed as there were no wards present on which to perform them."

A small amount of snarkiness finding its way into the man's normally stoic voice.

The change in Dumbledore's face was immediate, all traces of humour vanished and his mouth was set in a stern frown.

"I suggest you explain."

The steel in his voice indicating that the comment was far from a suggestion.

Snape quickly banished the slight trepidation he felt at the headmasters tone, and began explaining.

"I apperated a short distance from the target as instructed. I then proceeded on foot towards the residence in question. I managed to walk all the way to the front door without triggering any type of ward at all. I then proceeded to knock on the door to ensure that I had the correct house. The door was answered by a rather repellent looking muggle woman, I vaguely remember as being Petunia Evans. I enquired after the Potter boy and was rudely told that there was no one living there by that name, and us freaks should just leave them alone. It was at this point that I entered her mind and was able to find out that the woman's husband had left the boy at an orphanage in Guilford the day he was left there."

The headmaster, who had been growing steadily paler throughout the course of the report, was as white as a sheet when he heard of the boy's abandonment.

What he was hearing should not be possible; all of the monitoring devices he had in place indicated that the wards had started functioning several weeks after the boys placement, and were only growing stronger.

He quickly grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and began to pen a letter.

"FAWKES" he cried out as his familiar appeared in a burst of flames and settled into an empty spot on his desk. He tuned to the phoenix and thrust the now sealed note towards the bird.

"I need you to get this note to Alastor Moody with all due haste"

As the phoenix disappeared in the same manner it arrived, Albus slumped back into his chair, looking every bit his age at the moment.

Snape, who was more than a little unnerved at the headmaster's behaviour, hesitantly tried to console the man.

"Sir, I know that this must be difficult for you given your close relationship with the Potters." The word _Potters_ said as though some vile curse. "But surely the boy can be recovered quickly; this is hardly the end of the world"

"One can only hope you are correct my boy, but I fear you may have been closer to the mark than you realise."

The defeated air with which the old man spoke was such a contrast to his usual jolly persona. Severus realised that he was perhaps the only person alive, with the possible exception of Moody, who ever gets to see this vulnerable side of the man. In the years since the war, Snape had assumed the role of advisor and confessor to the venerable leader of the light; being one of the few people who could truly understand the gravity of the decisions the man made on a daily basis.

"What do you mean Albus?"

A faint smile crossed on wizened man's face. Severus only used his first name when they were discussing the less pleasant ramifications of some of his decisions. Severus would go into what Albus liked to call 'priest mode'; where the acerbic demeanour he was famous for dropped, and his less known compassionate side came forth. Albus steeled himself to confess his latest and perhaps gravest sin to the man before him.

"I am afraid that the loss of Harry Potter is a far more dire matter than you, or anyone else realise. This perhaps is the greatest mistake I have ever made; and if you have ever seen the list of mistakes I have made in my long life you would know that this is some achievement."

"I don't understand."

Severus wore a confused expression that was somewhat foreign on the man.

"And rightly so, for this is a most confusing tale, and I would hardly expect you to grasp the situation with so little information. Perhaps understanding would come more easily to you after I have told you the story of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and what happened that fateful night with the fall of Voldemort."

Severus tried and failed to contain the flinch at the name of the former dark lord.

"I don't see how Michael Potter's life story has any relevance to today's events."

"Of course you don't my dear boy, as I have yet to tell the story. Perhaps if you could leave your queries until then, I shall endeavour to enlighten you."

Seeing the chastened look on the potion master face for the interruption Albus continued.

"You see on the night in question I had been deceived by faulty information passed on to us about an attack on Hogsmeade. I went along with Hagrid to defend the town while the other Professors stayed to guard the students. While at the time I thought the information was genuine; I realise now 

that it was a rouse to ensure I would be unavailable to act in time to prevent the attack on the Potter home."

Albus sighed heavily as he thought on that particular mistake, but pressed on with the tale.

"When I finally arrived at the scene of the attack I found the place nearly in ruins; fire had spread and threatened to engulf the house entirely. Fortunately James and Lily had arrived before I did, and had both children in hand. Sirius Black was also there; though Peter Pettigrew, who had been charged with watching the boys that night, was conspicuously absent. I believe you can deduce the reason for this."

Severus sneered but remained silent at the memory of the wretched little coward who was now languishing in Azkaban prison. While he vehemently loathed all the members of the marauders group; he particularly despised that snivelling like worm that use to always hide behind Black and Potter during their school yard days.

Seeing that he was not going to comment, Albus continued.

"After hearing the accounts of the night's events from both James and Lily, I was able to ascertain that Voldemort had indeed arrived that night with the intention of killing both Michael and Harry. However something occurred that resulted in the dark lords killing curse being reflected back towards its caster. What exactly occurred, I do not know; however I was able to deduce from the lack of a dead body that the dark lord was not truly gone."

The lack of a corpse was not the only reason Albus suspected as he did; but since it was not particularly relevant to the present situation he saw no need to divulge his other information.

"I knew that news of the dark lords demise would rally his more ardent followers into seeking vengeance; so time was short to prepare a suitable safe haven for the 'vanquisher of Voldemort'. I decided on employing a variation of my own creation on the ancient _cruorem vinculum _ward, to protect both boys.

Basically the ward would exploit the natural bond between magical twins as a conduit to power the protection. So long as both boys lived in the same home with someone of the same blood, the familial emotions that power the wards would transfer through the twin bond to fuel the alternate wards. In that way Michael would power Harry's protection, and conversely Harry would power Michaels.

My modifications to the original, ensured that the wards would be impervious to any form of magical detection we currently possess, with the exception of the Hogwarts register, which works off a type of magic lost to time. This meant that all forms of correspondence would be unavailable; believe me getting the Potters to acquiesce to such a measure was a trial in its own right."

'_That explained why Albus is so worried about the potter brat'_ Severus thought. _'Harry Potter is the lynch pin of the entire protection system, without it Michael Potter would be near defenceless'._

"Do you believe additional security measures should be placed around Michael Potter until this matter is resolved?" Severus questioned, thinking this the centre of the headmasters current thoughts.

"I see what you're thinking Severus, however Harry's role in the powering of the wards in only a small part of my current worries. You see, while I knew that Voldemort had been defeated that night by the Potter twins; I was unsure exactly which twin was ultimately responsible. All I could do was make a reasonably educated guess based on the nature of the wounds on the boys, all my subsequent decisions are centred around that estimation; I believe with roughly eighty percent certainty that I chose correctly."

Severus stared at the headmaster incredulously.

" Are you telling me that after all the hoopla and fuss surrounding Michael Potter as the boy who lived, your only eighty percent sure that he's the right bloody child?"

A sad smile ghosted across the old man's face before he spoke

"On the contrary my boy, I am only eighty percent sure that Michael Potter is in fact _not_ the boy-who-lived."

The look of shock on the normally hard-faced man would have been comical if not for the circumstances.

"What... How... Why..." Severus spluttered, unable to voice a coherent thought. Albus feigned obliviousness and proceeded to answer regardless.

"All valid questions; two relatively easy to answer, one not so much.

As to the what; that would be my purposeful deception of the wizarding world on the true identity of the boy-who-lived.

Explaining the how is also quite simple; it involves me lying repeatedly to anyone who asked regarding the events of that night. You see, the night of the attack, both boys had scars on their faces. Michael's scar, the now famous Knut shaped burn mark, displayed no evidence that it had been created by any magical method whatsoever. Harry on the other hand carried a rather nasty gash on his forehead that not only reeked of dark magic; but also refused to respond to any of the healing charms cast at it. As you know both signs are indicative of a dark curse. However as very few can sense the presence of dark magic, I simply stated that I felt its presence around Michael and not Harry; my rather sterling reputation helped ease that along nicely.

The why however is rather complicated. You see I knew that whoever defeated Voldemort would have a target around their necks for the rest of their days. I also knew that no protection I could muster would be entirely fool proof; as that night clearly demonstrated. I decided that the greatest protection I would be able to provide would be that of anonymity. With Michael acting as a decoy for his brother, Harry would be free to live in relative peace away from magic with his muggle relatives.

There was also the matter of the wards themselves. Given their nature it was taken for fact that the child left with their natural parents would be able to provide more positive emotions to power the wards then the child left with an unknown relative. I thought it the safer option to leave Harry under the more powerful wards."

The information just presented left Severus reeling. It was so farfetched, and yet the more he thought about it the more Dumbledore's reasoning made sense.

His plan was brilliant, in a rather twisted way. Severus had made it a point to keep in touch with the death eaters who had escaped prison; and all of them were under the impression that Michael Potter was the one to bring down their master. Few even knew Harry Potter existed; and those that did dismissed the child as unimportant.

Still, there was something niggling at the back of his mind that there was more to it than that; he decided to vocalise his thought.

"That's not the only reason you chose to place the child with the muggles, is it?"

The old headmaster looked at him with surprise and a hint of pride that he had managed to figure him out. Severus inwardly preened at the praise implied in the look; as a child would when told they had done something particularly noteworthy. Outwardly he kept his expressionless mask in place; it wouldn't do to ruin his image after all.

"Indeed you are right my boy, there is another reason I chose to place Harry with his aunt's family."

Albus then stopped for a moment, as if he was carefully choosing his words for what he was about to say next.

"James Potter, while I care for him deeply, has always had a bit of a rebellious streak. He was a spoiled child, who had a bit of an ego problem for much of his formative years. He was also a somewhat callous child growing up; as you yourself can attest to."

Severus inwardly agreed but stayed silent; Albus continued.

"Lily Potter was a delightful student, but could also be described at times as being obstinate and assertive to the point of being confrontational."

Severus inwardly disagreed but still remained silent.

"Such characteristics would be dangerous in someone who is to lead the side of light in the next confrontation with darkness, as I believe young Harry is destined to do.

I therefore took it upon myself to place him in an environment where he would learn the value of humility and modesty; away from the trappings of fame, and all of the common vices that typically accompany it."

Hear he let his head fall into his hands as he sighed wearily.

"I thought myself clever. I thought I had all bases covered, all contingencies realised, everything planned. Such a fool I am."

Severus looked on awkwardly as his mentor berated himself. He was spared the daunting task of comforting the man by the green flames that rose from the fireplace; the familiar scarred face of made-eye Moody floating within.

"Alastor, please tell me good news"

Albus pleaded, his face reflecting the hope and desperation he felt.

"Can't do it Albus"

Moody replied in his usual gruff tone, though Severus thought he could detect a note of regret as well.

"I searched over the records of the orphanage for that time period, and interviewed anyone who was there at the time. Both came up negative; whoever was here covered their tracks pretty well."

At that Albus visibly deflated; it seemed that with those words all the fight left the powerful wizard, leaving a broken old man in its wake.

Both Snape and Moody seemed equally unsettled by his attitude, and the silence that ensued. Severus, looking to fill the silence elected to speak.

"Headmaster isn't there some way to deconstruct the wards surrounding the boy so he can be found".

Albus smiled, but it was clear that it was false.

"I'm afraid not my boy. I was unprepared to place a back door into the ward scheme out of fear that Tom would have discovered and exploited it. So short of killing Michael Potter, which we can all agree is not an option; there is no possible way to find Harry magically until his eleventh birthday."

Dumbledore took a minute to regain his composure. When he was ready he stood from behind his desk; all traces of the dejected old man forgotten.

"Alastor, Severus, I want you both to begin making discreet enquiries to your respective contacts. Discretion is the key word here gentlemen; if word gets out about Harry's disappearance, the danger will increase exponentially.

I must prepare myself to let Lily and James know that I lost their son."

* * *

Remus Lupin was not having a pleasant day.

He woke up still tired and in pain; it was a full moon the previous night.

He was then accosted by Dumbledore's infernal buzzard, which refused to let him return to sleep until he had read the letter he had sent concerning some grave news he had to give at James and Lily's place later that day.

The knowledge that grave news was coming stopped all thoughts of returning to slumber, instead leaving him with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The last time Dumbledore had grave news, Remus discovered that Voldemort had attacked his friends, his other friend was a traitor and his god-son Harry had been carted off to live with muggles.

It was the last one that hurt the worst, and left the greatest hole in his heart. Peter's betrayal had shocked him to the core, but next to loosing Harry it seemed almost trivial in comparison.

Remus was used to having very little in his life; given his 'condition' it was to be expected that he would live friendless and destitute.

When James and Sirius had befriended him despite knowing of his 'problem', he always thought in the back of his mind that the day would come when they realised how dangerous he was and left him alone.

Harry changed all that.

Unlike his brother, who was as loud and boisterous as his father and god-father; little harry was quiet and enjoyed nothing more than sitting in his god-fathers lap and listening as he read him stories from a picture book.

His first word was Mooey, a fact that irritated both James and Sirius, who had been coaching both the boys at every opportunity to say their names first.

His favourite toy was the stuffed wolf that comprised part of the marauder set given to the boys on their first Christmas.

Harry was even recognised as a cub by Remus' inner wolf.

When he was told about what had happened that night he lashed out at everyone; at Dumbledore for taking his Harry away; and at James and Lily for letting him. The results of that fight left everyone in tears, and left Sirius with a broken jaw. Even to this day a strain still exists in their once perfect friendship.

When Remus arrived at the Potters house he braced himself for the worst. He was the last to arrive, and sat down in the chair opposite Dumbledore and listened as the old man explained how he lost his god-son.

When he finished speaking Remus was seeing red; he was holding the arm rests on his chair so hard that impressions must have been left. When Dumbledore looked up and told everyone how sorry he was Remus snapped. He lunged over the table towards Dumbledore intent on killing the man who took his cub for the second time.

By the time James and Sirius had pulled him away, the elderly headmaster was sporting two black eyes and a broken nose.

When he finally gained control of himself he ran out of the house, lest he lose control again and actually ended up killing the old man. He apperated home and broke out his stash of Ogden's finest; intent of drinking away his misery.

* * *

Petrus Aurelius was having a very a pleasant day.

He was woken up in a most agreeable manner by his beautiful wife; who at three months pregnant was quite insatiable.

He then got up and prepared for the funeral of his late father; a thoroughly loathsome man who made more friends in death then he ever did in life.

And to top it all off he received a letter from his baby brother, who had till this point been thought dead; having been missing for the past two years.

It seems that little Silvanus, or 'Silas' as he insisted on being called, had gotten a child of his own and left the country. No doubt to escape both the questioning authorities, and our own overbearing parents.

Silas was always his favourite in the Aurelius clan. Being a decade older meant that he missed most of his brothers growing up due to his being at Hogwarts. That meant that every holiday Petrus got to play the doting bigger brother who spoiled the kid rotten. It was also something of an ego boost that Silas liked him better than his own parents; going so far as to emulate him as a child.

It hurt that Silas had let him think that he was dead, even though a large part of him could understand the reasoning. Father would never have allowed his son to bring 'some bastard child' into the family; and mother would have been little help, wailing about 'tainting the line'. Silas would have been promptly disowned if our parents ever found out, and the child would never have been recognised.

But as fate would have it father's untimely death made Petrus the head of the family. He would have to remember to make an appointment at Gringotts to have little Justin formally recognised as an Aurellius, and have a trust vault set up.

He snickered at the thought of telling his mother this little piece of information today at the funeral. Yes today would be a good day indeed.

TBC

* * *

A/N- Here it is chapter three of this little story. Next chapter moves forward to Harry/Justin at 11. My heartfelt thanks go out to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys make writing this stuff a little easier.

A little note on possible future ships. I haven't thought far enough ahead in this story to determine what ships if any will occur. I'm not even sure if this story will end up being slash or het. To that end I have set up a poll on my profile page asking what readers would prefer. Please note that I will not write H/G, H/Hr, H/R or any ship with someone old enough to be a parent.


	4. Return to Mother England

Disclaimer: Harry potter is property of JK Rowling not me. Consider yourselves disclaimed

* * *

**Return to Mother England**

Silas stared down at the letter on the table with a growing sense of unease. Staring up at him, in emerald green ink were the words he hoped he would never see.

Mr J Aurellius

2nd floor bedroom

4 Sayyid Al-Alamy

Al Qahirah

Cairo, Egypt

Silas continued to gaze at the yellowed parchment, hoping against hope that it would somehow spontaneously combust before his son came downstairs to see it. Even though he resolved himself to the possibility that Justin would receive a Hogwarts letter; the idea that the boy who became such an integral part of his life may soon be leaving left a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Still it could have been much worse; in that the letter could have been addressed to Harry Potter.

So caught up in his musings, he missed the sound of Justin coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad is breakfast rea..."

Justin trailed off, seeing his father sitting at the kitchen table, staring unblinkingly at the envelope on its surface.

"What'ya starin at?"

He drawled, mildly concerned over his normally unflappable fathers odd behaviour.

The question roused Silas from his contemplation; his calm and collected mask falling back into place.

"This letter came for you earlier; I believe it is your Hogwarts acceptance letter."

He said in a calm tone, as if discussing the weather; successfully concealing his conflicting feelings on the matter.

Were Silas in a better frame of mind he would have found amusement in the gobsmacked look on his sons face. As it was he barely noticed; his gaze still lingering on the letter in question.

Once Justin overcame his momentary stupor, he walked over to the letter and gingerly picked it up; his fingers ghosting over the Hogwarts seal almost reverently.

With an almost exaggerated delicacy he opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Aurellius,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 13.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

After re-reading the letter for the fifth time, Justin placed it back on the table and looked up at his father, who was staring back at him.

"Well, I guess I should write them back and tell them I can't go."

Justin said, a hint of dejection in his tone.

"Why?"

The question was barely louder than a whisper, making the boy wonder if he heard it at all.

"Why what?"

Was the confused reply.

"Why can't you go?"

Rather than alleviate his confusion, the reply only increased it.

"What do you mean why can't I go? You've got your job here and..."

"That would explain why I cannot attend; not why you should not."

The interruption was given in the same soft voice; as if his father was having trouble getting the words out in his normal baritone.

"But I can't just leave you here all by yourself."

This elicited a snort from the older man.

"I'll have you know that I am a fully grown adult; perfectly able to take care of himself. I'll even have that bloody elf here to make sure I don't starve, or set the house on fire."

This was not how Justin was expecting this conversation to go. Although he had longed to attend Hogwarts ever since reading the copy of 'Hogwarts a History' in the library; with the circumstances regarding his departure from Britain, he had long resigned himself to not attending the prestigious school. His father's attitude on the matter was quite surprising, considering his long standing paranoia on possibly being recognised.

"But, what about the Potters, and Dumbledore, and.."

Silas raised a hand to stop his sons confused spluttering.

"I do not believe the risk will be great. Dumbledore will be looking for a clone of Michael Potter, only with green eyes and black hair. You no longer resemble Michael that greatly; at best I think you could pass for a distant cousin. The only feature we need to worry about is you rather distinctive scar."

Justin had to concede that was true. He had seen pictures of his 'brother' in the _Daily Prophet _read by some of the workers on the excavation. Justin was at least a head taller, and was more solidly built than his estranged twin. He had also inherited some of his adoptive father's facial features; including his improved vision. And with his shoulder length hair pulled back, he showed little physical resemblance to Michael Potter.

The scar was a problem though. The jagged lightning bolt shaped scar, gained during the failed attack on he and his brother. The numerous healers and specialists his father hired over the years were able to remove the taint of dark magic surrounding the scar; but the damned thing refused to respond to any form of magical healing. While the majority of the wizarding world would not realise the importance of the scar; Justin failed to see how it could possibly be hidden from someone like Dumbledore. As if reading the boys thoughts, Silas continued speaking.

"I think that the best way to hide your scar would be through non magical means. This would include muggle makeup in the short term; and perhaps some form of cosmetic surgery for the long term."

This was all moving too fast for Justin. Not ten minutes ago it was just the start of a normal day; now it seems that the entire course of his life was about to change. He looked to his father, who had been unusually distant throughout the conversation.

"Do you think I should go?"

Silas gave his son a pensive look before he responded.

"This decision is yours alone; I will support you in whatever choice you make. It may be beneficial for you to be around people your own age, instead of being around adults all the time. I know that the life I have chosen for us didn't give you much chance for a proper childhood."

Here Justin chose to interrupt his father before he got all maudlin on him.

"Oh stop it; I've had a great childhood. How many children can say that they've seen the things that I've seen, or done the things that I've done? Most kids would give anything to have a dad as cool as you; so that'll be enough of the melodramatics, you weepy bitch."

As expected that drew a chuckle from the older man; along with a mumbled "insolent brat". Assured that he had removed his father from his previous funk, at least temporarily; Justin sat back and thought on his options. After a few minutes he decided.

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

* * *

"Hurry up dad; I wanna get to Diagon Alley before the crowds".

Justin yelled excitedly. He had awoken at five am, and was bouncing around the house ever since; looking forward to visiting the famed magical alley.

Silas, amused at his son's exuberance, contemplated delaying visiting Diagon Alley for a day or two just to see how long the enthusiasm would continue. Justin was not typically a boisterous child; most who knew him would describe him as an old man trapped in a boy's body.

The pair had arrived in England two days ago, and was now staying in one of the many manor houses owned by the Aurellius family. Silas had decided to use up some of his vacation time to ensure his son got the proper Hogwarts experience; including the customary first trip to Diagon Alley.

"Calm down, the Alley's not going anywhere; sit down and eat your breakfast, and then we'll see about going. Also you may want to think about changing into something else; unless of course you are looking to start a new fashion trend?"

Justin looked down at his clothes; in the excitement of going to Diagon Alley, he seemed to forget to change out of his sleeping clothes. He bolted back up to his room, and two minutes later was back down stairs in black cargo pants, a black shirt and his favourite black dragonhide duster and fedora hat. Fortunately for his father, he left his magical snake back in Egypt; they were going to attract enough attention with Justin's 'Indiana Jones getup', without having to explain a winged serpent wrapped around his neck.

After what was seemed like the longest breakfast he had ever endured; Justin finally managed to drag his father out the door, and the two apperated into Diagon Alley.

Justin's enthusiasm did not diminish upon seeing the fabled magical alley; the boy pulling his father down the street, to the amused glances of passersby.

Eventually Silas' amusement at his son's attitude was overpowered by the exasperation of being dragged down the alley while Justin set about looking at all the shops. He stopped them both then pulled them to the side of the street, so they could talk out of the traffic of shoppers. He gave his son what he hoped was a stern look.

"You're not going to turn into one of those hyperactive brats that never sit still or shut up are you? Because it would be a real shame if I had to disown you."

He deadpanned; the only indication that the comment was in jest was a slight glint in his eyes. Justin poked out his tongue in response.

"I don't understand why you're so excited; you were never like this any of the times we went to 'Al Mamlakah Sirh Suq' in Alexandria. And if I may say so, that was a damn site more extravagant then this place."

This was true. Egypt's magical market was a truly impressive spectacle. The grand pavilions filled with magical merchants selling anything and everything you could imagine; it made Diagon Alley look rather quaint by comparison.

"If you are quite through with your little display of infantile behaviour; we need to go to Gringotts first. Your uncle set up a trust account for you years ago; you'll need to talk to one of the goblins about picking up your key."

Visibly calmer now; Justin nodded at his father's words, and began walking at a more sedate pace towards the opulent marble building that housed Gringotts bank.

* * *

Upon entering the bank Silas strode past the numerous counting goblins and impatiently waiting wizards; and walked straight up to what appeared to be an ordinary door. He placed his hand on the knob and held it there until a soft _'click'_ indicated the door was unlocked, then pushed it open and ushered his son inside. They began walking down an office filled corridor.

"This is the wizard employee entrance into Gringotts. Fortunately for you, your father is not only strikingly handsome; but also possesses the connections to ensure you won't have to wait in line like the rest of those saps"

Justin restrained the ingrained urge to comment on the fact that his 'strikingly handsome' father was little more than a goblin errand boy; knowing full well that such a comment would leave him back in the line with the other wizard 'saps'.

They stopped at one of the doors, the name AXEGRINDER displayed in bold goblin runic script; below that in much more understated English was printed 'Aurellius Family Account Manager'.

"You'll need to go in here and speak to Axegrinder, the family account manager, to check on the status of your trust vault. You are allowed to take out a small sum of money for whatever purchases you wish to make; however I will be paying for your school supplies myself, so you will not need that much. I think anything over a hundred galleons would be excessive. I will not be going in with you; I need to file some paper work while I'm here on the details of my new work assignment. I'll meet you after your finished here."

With that Silas knocked forcefully on the door then continued on down the corridor, leaving Justin alone to see the goblin. A rough gravelly voice yelled "ENTER", and the door swung open revealing an ancient looking goblin sitting behind an ostentatious looking gold desk. Justin hesitantly entered the office and was directed into a chair in front of the desk. Once he was seated the office door shut under its own power, and the goblin began speaking.

"Mr Justin Aurellius, first son of Silvanus Aurellius, you are here to access your trust vault, set up by your uncle Petrus Aurellius, and given to all those of Aurellius blood for the purpose of financing your magical education."

"I am."

Justin stated simply. Time was money to goblins so being as concise as possible was considered proper etiquette; not that many wizards bothered with such courtesy.

The wizened goblin nodded somewhat approvingly at the boy, and continued.

"In order to confirm your position in the Aurellius family a test on your blood must be conducted. Please take this knife and allow seven drops of blood to fall into this potion."

He said passing over both a small silver ritual knife and a vial of inky black potion.

Justin pricked the tip of his index finger with the knife and placed seven drops of blood in the potion as instructed. As the seventh drop was added, the potion took on a deep blood red colour for an instant, before returning to its original jet black.

When Justin was finished the goblin snatched up the potion, and poured it over a piece of blank parchment. When words began to form on the parchment, he picked it up and began reading.

As he read, a look of what could only be described as surprise flitted over his face; of course it could have just been gas, it is difficult to tell with goblins. He looked up at Justin, and noticing his confused expression, chose to clarify.

"Most interesting Mr Aurellius. According to the results of this test, you are the heir of all the founders of Hogwarts as well as of Merlin himself."

Justin sat there flabbergasted, unable to process what he just heard. How was it possible? What would this mean? He tried to voice all his questions, but he was able to produce was a rather strangled sounding.

"r-r-really."

The goblin looked at him like he was perhaps the single stupidest person to ever grace his office.

"No, not really. This test confirms you as seventh in line as head of the Aurellius Family, and second in line for the head of the Potter family; that is all. Now if you don't mind I am very busy, someone on the main floor will take you to your vault. Good day."

With that the surly goblin thrust a small golden key into his hands, then quickly ushered him out of his office; all the while muttering about "idiot wizards" under his breath in Gobbledegook.

When Justin's mind finally caught up to him, he was able to process the fact that he had just been played, by a goblin.

* * *

When Justin finally got back from visiting his vault, he was met in the waiting area by the sight of his father; holding a bottle under his arm, and looking inordinately pleased with himself.

"What's that you've got there? And why do you look so damned chipper all of the sudden?"

Justin snapped, still mildly annoyed by his earlier meeting.

"Oh, this"

Silas said entirely too innocently.

"I won a bet you see. I bet Axegrinder a bottle of Ogden's finest that he would be able to convince you that you where the heir of Merlin. Axegrinder was of the opinion that nobody, not even a wizard, would be stupid enough to fall for that. But you my dear boy proved him wrong most spectacularly. Now, let's go to collect your school supplies, shall we."

Silas finished off by ruffling the boys hair condescendingly, before walking towards the exit.

Justin stared after his father unbelievingly. Really he should have suspected that the old man had something to do with that train wreck of a meeting; it had his stink all over it. Well if he thought that he would take it lying down, he would be in for a surprise.

* * *

As they walked out of the bank Justin was still thinking up creative methods of retribution; most involving sharp implements on delicate portions of the anatomy. He was so caught up in his fantasies that he failed to realise that his father was speaking to him. This prompted Silas to start snapping his fingers in front of his sons face to get his attention.

"You can plot later; for now what do we need to get you for school?"

Justin glared at him, but pulled out the equipment list that came with his letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand

Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials

Telescope set

Brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Silas looked over the list and mentally deduced their itinerary for the day.

"Now then, let's start by getting you fitted for your uniform; while you're in there I can pop over to the apothecary to get your potion supplies."

With that decided the pair wandered over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked.

"Please, I would also like three sets of casual ware robe, and one set of black formal robes. Also I would like all of that made with Acromantula Silk."

If it was possible, the seamstress expression brightened even further upon hearing that. No doubt she was mentally calculating the commission on such an expensive order.

"Yes sir, step right this way, another young man is being fitted up just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with pale skin and sharp facial features was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. By the look of the boy he was clearly a member of one of the pureblood elite families. His perfect posture and the rather haughty look on his face was a clear giveaway.

As Justin walked over to the free stool next to him, he realised how short the other boy was. Even perched atop that stool, he was still shorter than him. Granted, Justin was quite above average in the height department; but still, that was some difference.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Justin.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Throughout the boys little speech, Justin had to fight the urge to laugh. You could tell he was trying so hard to impress, to convince Justin of just how cool he was; but it wasn't coming out right at all. Instead of laughing, Justin chose instead to take his father's advice; and arched a single eyebrow at the statement.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Now son, whenever you're dealing with self important purebloods there's one expression you need to have mastered; and that is the raised eyebrow. With a single raised eyebrow you need to be able to convey both a sense of self-superiority, and a mocking scorn of whomever you are speaking with._

"_I know this sounds rather absurd, but trust me most of the neutral pureblood families will have these types of mannerisms drilled into their children. The ability to convey such feelings non-verbally is a sign of intelligence, and good breeding. Also it's very handy when dealing with other idiots who are concerned with social standing, such as politicians and the like. You will find one single look enough to intimidate people such as these into submission."_

_END FLASHBACK_

It appears all the practice his father had forced him through in front of a mirror was actually paying off. The boy looked decidedly uncomfortable under the weight of Justin's gaze; if the fidgeting and slight flush in his cheeks was any indication. Eventually Justin decided to take pity on the boy, and broke the silence.

"What would you do with your broom after you smuggled it in?"

He said in a soft, even tone.

"W-what?"

The boy stuttered, obviously unnerved at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Your broom, what would you do with it? You wouldn't be able to ride it; you would risk getting caught and it would likely be confiscated. Where would you hide it? How would you ensure the silence of your dorm-mates? And even if you could somehow ensure its safety while at Hogwarts, what would be the benefit in having it there?"

The boy seemed stumped by Justin's logic; obviously he had not put a great deal of thought into his plan before he announced it.

"Eh... well... I'll just... I'll get my father to have the rule overturned. He is on the board of governors you know.

The boy's superior drawl returning with his new thought out plan.

"A more sensible plan, perhaps. I wish you good luck in that endeavour."

Justin said in his 'Obi-Wan' voice, making his words sound more profound than they really were.

The boy just nodded at him; his face a mixture of curiosity and self satisfaction at the others words. Confidence regained, the boy tried once again to raise conversation.

"Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

Justin looked at the boy, mentally deciding if it'd be worth it to enter this conversation. Eventually he decided he had nothing better to do, and answered.

"I am unsure; though I should think I am able to rule out Gryffindor and Hufflepuff as possible choices."

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been -- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Really? You don't see the benefit to be gained in such a situation? The serpent in the badgers den, able to act with impunity; without drawing suspicion from the rest of the school. With enough cunning and guile, a Hufflepuff could easily take over Hogwarts."

Again Justin had to suppress laughter; this time at the flabbergasted expression on the boy's face. It was as if Justin had told him that the sky was down and the ground was up.

It was clear to Justin that the opinions the boy was parroting were not his own; most likely they were his father's, and he had been instructed from a young age to think the same way. This was yet another reminder to Justin on just how different his own father was concerning such matters; he often pushed his son to find his own answers and draw his own conclusions, never just accepting information given at face value. The thought was almost enough to forgive the man his earlier prank in Gringotts, almost but not quite.

Before the boy could respond, Madam Malkin returned and said, "That's you done, my dear."

The boy hopped down from the stool, his small stature now all the more obvious.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Said the drawling boy, trying to affect an air of nonchalance.

"Perhaps you will." Justin replied enigmatically

* * *

After leaving the robe shop Justin met up with his father and made their way towards the bookstore. Once inside the shop they quickly separated; Silas went to collect Justin's school books from the list, while Justin went looking for extra books to bring.

One of the first things Justin noticed was that there was a surprisingly large amount of people in this store. And it seemed that few of them were actually perusing the shelves. Most seemed to be looking for something else, or someone else. There were also a large number of people with cameras.

However, as it didn't affect him, Justin did what any normal eleven year old would do, and ignored it. Instead searching out the shops obscure rune section.

He found the section in a cramped, poorly lit corner of the store; and began looking at the titles on offer. Whilst searching he came across a young boy around his age, hiding behind one of the stacks. Justin was curious as to the boys' behaviour, so took it upon himself to investigate. He strode silently up to the boy, who was faced away from him, and asked.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The boy jumped and spun around, narrowly avoiding toppling over a stack of books; it was clear he was badly startled by the noise. When he started scrambling for the wand in his robes, Justin raised his hands in surrender and took a step back placatingly; not wanting to scare the boy any further.

"Easy now, no need for that; I'm sorry if I startled you, but I was curious as to what you were doing."

The boy looked at Justin warily, as if trying to determine if he was being truthful. Justin took this time to inspect the boy who was holding him at wand point. He had short, messy, auburn hair; and hazel eyes. He also had a small round scar underneath his eye.

It didn't take an Arithmancy master to realise this was Michael Potter; which probably explained why he was so jumpy when talking to strangers in abandoned corners of bookstores.

Justin continued to surreptitiously study his long-lost brother. In truth he had often wondered how a meeting with his twin would go. He'd have to admit that being held at wand point was not something he had envisioned; but it did have a rather dramatic irony to it, which he desperately tried not to smirk at.

Truthfully, he had always pictured Michael as a clone of the James Potter his father had always told him about; an arrogant prankster, with a mean streak and an overinflated ego. The Michael Potter standing before him was a stark contrast to the persona he had envisioned; small, scared and wary. Justin felt a small surge of protectiveness at the sight, and he wondered if this was perhaps a big brother thing; although he honestly wasn't sure who was older.

During this time Michael lowered his wand; apparently deciding that Justin was harmless.

"Sorry 'bout that, I'm hiding from that pack of vultures outside."

Seeing as he did look genuinely sorry for overreacting, Justin decided to let it go.

"S'ok don't mention it. If I may ask what are you doing hiding in this corner of the shop?"

Michael sighed heavily, but began telling his story.

"I'm here with my mum doing my school shopping for Hogwarts. I was at Ollivanders getting my wand, but it was taking a real long time, so mum decided to get my other supplies while she was waiting; we agreed to meet in the Leaky Cauldron when we were finished. I was on my way there, when I was ambushed by that pack of reporters outside. I ducked in here to try to lose them, but they followed me in. And now I can't get out without getting past them."

Michael said; getting more despondent as the story progressed.

Justin, not normally one for sentimentality, felt sorry for the boy; who seemed to be fighting the urge to break down crying. He thought for a moment on how to help.

Suddenly inspiration struck him. He ripped off his black fedora and stuck it on the other boy's head; tilting it slightly to obscure the top half of his face. He then took off his full length jacket and threw that around him. He stopped to look at his handiwork, and was pleased with the result. The jacket was dragging on the floor slightly due to its size, but aside from that it would make a more than adequate disguise.

"I can't take this..."

Michael spluttered, Justin merely waving away his protests.

"Look, you going to Hogwarts, you can find me on the train and give them back then."

Michael looked at his newfound saviour with a mixture of suspicion and amazement.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Justin looked at him with a contemplative expression.

"I don't know"

He answered honestly.

"Look this will only work if you act casually. Just walk out the door like you don't have a care in the world. Don't run, walk at a normal pace; and resist the urge to look at them, keep your head down."

With that Justin pushed the smaller boy towards the exit.

Michael took a step forwards before he turned back towards the other boy.

"By the way, my name is Michael."

A smile crossed Justin's face at the introduction.

"I kind'a figured that. Justin Silvanus Aurellius, at your service."

He finished it off with a flourish and a dramatic bow.

Michael snorted at his theatrics, before turning around and calmly leaving the store.

Once that was done Justin returned to his search for books. After finding around a dozen interesting looking books, he met up with his father at the cashier. Upon seeing Justin, Silas raised an eyebrow in question at his son's missing garments; the boy shrugged, but remained silent. Seeing he was not going to get an answer now, he let the matter drop until they had some privacy.

"Where to next?"

Justin asked, to which his father replied.

"We need to get you a wand."

* * *

While walking towards Ollivanders the duo passed a shop called Magical Menagerie which had an array of exotic animals on display. Seeing the animals reminded Justin of his own exotic animal back in Egypt.

"Dad, the letter from Hogwarts said that first years could bring a cat, toad or owl. What about Nehebkau, will I be able to bring him?"

Silas stopped walking and turned to look at his son.

"Are you sure you want to bring him. Quetzalcoatl's are not something that can be easily hidden. People in England have deep held prejudices, and will likely draw conclusions on your character based on your choice of pet."

"Of course I want to bring him. Nehebkau's my friend, I can't just leave him. Who cares if some sheeple think I'm the second coming of Satan. Plus, if I leave him with you for most of the year you'd probably try to flush him down the toilet at some point."

Silas opened his mouth to protest the accusation, but realised he was probably right.

"Well, since he's your familiar you should be able to bring him along so long as you file a 'Familial Pet Exemption Waiver' with the board of governors before school starts. Considering your uncle Petrus is on the board, there shouldn't be any trouble. You should know however, that you will be held directly responsible for the actions of your familiar while at Hogwarts. So if he develops a taste for Hufflepuffs, it's your responsibility to make sure none go missing."

"Or at least that we both have an ironclad alibi."

* * *

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The pair entered the creepy looking shop and looked around at the hundreds of narrow boxes that lined the walls.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Both father and son jumped at the voice of the old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining brightly in the gloom of the shop.

The old man looked up at Silas.

"Ah, Silas Aurellius. African Blackwood, twelve inches, with a phoenix feather core. Powerful yet very precise, good for delicate work."

Silas nodded but did not speak. Justin could tell, even with his emotionless mask in place, that his father was weirded out by the old man; a sentiment he was sharing at the moment as those pale eyes landed on him.

"Well, now Mr Aurellius. Let me see."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Justin stuck out his right hand and the tape measure shot out and started taking all kinds of different measurements all over his body, while the wand crafter was drawing boxes from the shelves. He was starting to fear for his virtue when the old man looked back over to him.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Aurellius. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Justin took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try --"

This continued on for fifteen minutes, the eccentric old man getting more excited with each failure.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere -- I wonder, now - - yes, why not -- unusual combination -- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Justin took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head; brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of gold and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Silas clapped, having been getting quite board; and Justin smiled at the feel of the wand in his hands. Ollivander however, became quite distant and started muttering "curious" under his breath. Justin wondered what was curious, and voiced his question to the wand maker, who replied.

"Oh, it's nothing really; I just expected that wand to go to someone else that's all. Still, it's the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way round; that will be seven galleons please."

After quickly paying and leaving the shop both Silas and Justin were more than ready to go home.

TBC

* * *

A/N- Hear we are another chapter. I have been amazed and overwhelmed by the support this story has received. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to most of them, but my schedule has been hectic lately ever since my baby niece was born on the 15th, I've been busy helping out, plus with Uni and work, I'm stretched a little thin at the moment.

There have been so many reviews, that I won't try to respond to them in this AN. But I will say to anyone who made a suggestion on a pairing, I will consider every option presented when making my choice. To anyone who asked a question on the upcoming plot, the answer is I don't know, I'm really 

winging it at the moment; writing chapter by chapter, with only the vaguest plan for the future of this story.

To anyone who offered constructive criticism, or provided suggestions to improve my writing style; a million thankyous go out to each of you. I'll try to take your suggestions on board for future chapters.

The address used for this chapter in Egypt does exist. I zoomed in on Cairo with Google maps; I don't know what is really there, or what type of neighbourhood it is.

Translations:

Al Mamlakah Sirh Suq: The Kingdoms Magical Market

This is supposed to be in Arabic, I got it off an online translation program.

As to the topic of pairings. I put up the poll on my profile to get an impression on what the readers were interested in. I must say that I've been shocked as to the results. I'll keep it up until the pairing has been decided, which won't be until around 4th year. The poll itself will not be the only deciding factor when I choose the pairings, but it will influence the decision.

Well that's it. Till next time.


End file.
